The proposed research concerns the role of personal similarity in attribution and social influence processes. The research examines questions regarding seven related aspects of social influence. 1. What kinds of perceptions do people have about the nature and bases of their own opinions? 2. What expectancies do people have regarding others' opinions? 3. What are the determinants of choosing to compare with specific other persons who vary in their degree of personal similarity? 5. What are people's responses to the agreement or disagreement of various others? What effect do others' opinions have on people's confidence, their definition of the kind of opinions they hold, and the perceived bases of their opinions? 6. To what extent are subjects aware of the impact that similar and dissimilar others have on their confidence and their judgments? Under what conditions is awareness maximal? 7. How does being influenced by a dissimilar other related to liking that dissimilar person? How can what we know about similarity and social influence be used to improve relations between ourselves and those who are different than we are? Hypotheses will be explored by asking subjects to make judgments about other people, interpersonal situations, or political and policy matters on the basis of their own knowledge or information that is provided in the experiment. After judgments are made subjects can be asked a variety of questions about their own opinions and their reactions to other people's opinions.